PhysX is a scalable multi-platform game physics solution supporting a wide range of devices, from smartphones to high-end multicore CPUs and GPUs. PhysX is integrated into many popular game engines, including Unreal Engine (versions 3 and 4), Unity3D, and Stingray for instance. PhysX also enables simulation-driven effects like clothing, destruction and particles. Accordingly, it is advantageous to have realistic PhyX real-time effects in game applications and such. Such applications often use what is referred to as a PhyX rigid body pipeline.
High frame rates are very important for realistic interactive real-time effects in game applications and such. For example, exceeding 60 frames per second is considered the ideal for interactive simulations. To achieve these frame rates, the PhyX pipelines have to be very effectively implemented and run on very powerful hardware. This is often not possible with mobile devices (e.g., tablets, cell phones, etc.). Thus what is needed is a way to accelerate the execution of the PhyX pipelines. What is needed is a way to ensure the high frame rates that users desire.